mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
PAC-MAN
PAC-MAN (パックマン Pakkuman) is the star of the long-running PAC-MAN series beginning with the 1980 arcade game of the same name. He is an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Flash 2 and is, somewhat, unique in the sense the summoner is able to control his movement pattern. Character Description PAC-MAN's original design came when his creator Tōru Iwatani stated that the character's shape was inspired by a pizza missing a slice, however, he admitted in a 1986 interview that this was a half-truth and the character design also came from simplifying and rounding out the Japanese character for mouth, kuchi (口). The original artwork used to promote the arcade game roughly represented him as a round, yellow being with large black eyes, a small nose, orange gloves and red shoes. This, however, wasn't kept consistent with the North American release, where PAC-MAN's design was considerably changed to a small blob-like yellow being with round red eyes and large nude feet. With he passing of the time, PAC-MAN would remain in his original design for all the releases of his games, with some minor changes. PAC-MAN was trained to be the protector for his home land, PAC-LAND, from the ghost that plague it, aided by the Super Pellets that allows him to eat the ghosts. He is also a gluttonous person, eating large amounts of food, that, within his series, can be considered usually a distraction. He also has a family which includes his wife Mrs. PAC-MAN, his son PAC-MAN Jr. and his daughter Baby PAC-MAN. In Super Smash Flash 2 PAC-MAN appears in his classic 8-bit form from the arcade games that gave him popularity. He could be considered the only "playable" Assist Trophy, as he can be controlled with the player's movement keys, and so far is the only Assist Trophy to do so. PAC-MAN follows a straight path whenever a key pressed. Characters do continue to move though, so they must be careful while using PAC-MAN. PAC-MAN chomps the opponents he comes in contact as if they were the ghosts from PAC-MAN (this after the sound effect that is heard when he chomps someone) dealing 16% of damage with greater knockback. Because of this, he only lasts for about 10 seconds. SSF2 Beta hoax On the third day of the Apex 2015 McLeodGaming stream, Cleod9 "accidentally" opened the private build of the game revealing a character-selection screen with PAC-MAN having a slot between Mega Man and Ichigo. Though this was at first believed to be an unintentional leak, it was later exposed that the render was taken from DeviantArt, proving the accidental leak as an intentional hoax done to mess with the fans--something that is further evidenced by the fact that the supposed render is of significantly lower quality than the rest of SSF2's character portraits. Even more damning was the gameplay shown from said private build which showed that PAC-MAN is, indeed, still an Assist Trophy. Gallery Pac1.png|Kirby summons PAC-MAN in Yoshi's Island. Pac2.png|PAC-MAN following Kirby in Yoshi's Island. Pac3.png|PAC-MAN chomping Wario in Yoshi's Island. Trivia *PAC-MAN is the only Assist Trophy character to be made a playable character in a official [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] game, that being in both [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]]. His appearance, however, is mostly based on his artwork appearance from the original game's cabinet. Category:Third-Party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Minor universes Category:SSF2 Jokes and Hoaxes